


Merry-Go-Round of Life

by DiamondMoth



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kyungsoo's Birthday Week 2021, M/M, Movie: The Howl's Moving castle (2004)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondMoth/pseuds/DiamondMoth
Summary: Kyungsoo had a friend when he was a kid, Baekhyun, the son's of the town's wizards. The young mage had to leave their village to be trained to become a real wizard. In a world where their kingdom is in war with a neighboring kingdom, now adults, they tried to forcefully enroll the wizard in the war. Meanwhile Kyungsoo continued to live his simple life, missing his dear friend. He kept going, trying to imagine the wizard's life now, in the city, as he became a humble baker.But one day, Howl told him they had other choices that being part of a war that doesn't make sense. Baekhyun was injured during one of their fights consequently Howl helped him go home and since the night he got home, Baekhyun never left his long lost first love and the small village.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30
Collections: Challenge #13 — Like a Movie





	Merry-Go-Round of Life

The wizard looks at his lover. He calls him his lover, but they are not together. No. Not yet. He plans on tell him soon, maybe, someday. Probably. When the war will end. If this damn war ends. The wizard doesn’t really understand how it works and why they fight, he doesn’t want to fight anyone anymore. He is strong enough alone to be able to deflect the bombers’ courses away from his sanctuary. He keeps everyone safe here, even if the king tried to enroll him more than it’s reasonable to try to recruit someone. Here he contents himself in selling spells, potions, charms, amulets and simply helping the people of his small village. That’s all he needs. That and his cute Kyungsoo. And if he leaves his sides, who will watch for his lover?

The wizard is lazily leaning on his balustrade, watching the moody baker watering his plants. He mumbles all sorts of insults, but Baekhyun can’t tell if his lover is talking to him directly or confessing his anger to the flowers. Either way, it’s adorable. He chuckled when he saw the poor man fight against the well for some water. He could help him, that’s very true, but watching him struggle is much more amazing. It just makes him happy to look at him.

“ **Why do you even have a garden if you don’t take care of it!?** ”

_Because you love gardens._

The blond wizard slightly shrugs, playing with a bug. He looks up to the baker. Baekhyun has a garden because he loves the shades of the sun in Kyungsoo’s ginger hair. Baekhyun has a garden because he shivers when the baker comes rubs his back when his done with watering the plants. Baekhyun has a garden because it makes his heart pounds when he finds the baker asleep somewhere in middle of the flowers. Baekhyun has a garden because he loves Kyungsoo. Because Kyungsoo always wanted to have garden. Because he wants to make his lover happy.

“ **I was probably really drunk.** ”

“ **Yeah… That’s what I was afraid of.** ” Says the baker, rubbing his back softly before to sit on the way too overflowing with cushions chair. He drops some, unbothered by the wizard's natural chaos. Baekhyun looks at him over his shoulder with a fond smile as he observes him nestling in the seat. Kyungsoo really bears a resemblance to a happy puppy finally finding his home after a very long vagrancy. The wizard comes take place on his lap, clinging his arms around his neck, without realizing, a pleased sigh makes its way between his lips. A child arrives, blushing when she sees the two men. She confused herself with excuses, but the wizard isn’t annoyed by her arrival. He painfully gets up, chuckling before to gallantly bowing to let her in. Kyungsoo can tell how exhausted the magician is. However, it would never be as terrible as the night he came back to the village few weeks ago. Covered in blood, barely able to stand, braced by that other blond wizard. Kyungsoo still remembers the feeling of fear when he saw them. Even after years away from here, from him, he would recognize his face in the blackest of all nights. He ran to them. He cried. And the next day, Hyun was half laying between his balustrade and his comfy long seat watching the sky. Howl, the other wizard, came back once, asking for Hyun. Apparently, both were working together against the war. No sides. The day after, a bomber passed above the village and when Kyungsoo asked on which side was this one, the wizard answered with one word “Death”. They never saw another one since that day and the baker noticed that the health of the wizard declined. He is killing himself to hide this place from the war.

Inside the house, Baekhyun is holding up on the table, giving the small girl what she came for and when she said her family didn’t have enough to pay, the wizard simply said the next time her mother does that incredible apple pie, he’d be glad to have a piece of it. Kyungsoo lets the child leave, hurrying to carry Baekhyun before he stumbles. The beautiful polished nails of the wizard brush his cheek and Kyungsoo just hugs him tighter.

“ **What would I do without you?** ”

“ **Why did you come back, Baekhyun? You had everything in the city. A good position as magician of the king and people paid you with real money, not cake…** ”

The wizard sighs, letting the gorgeous love of his life carry him in the couch. In middle of the room full of trinkets, papers, parchments, books, plants, the wood of the framework and the shy ray of sun filtered by thin curtains, the wizard looks like a daydream. Kyungsoo sometimes wonders if he really came back here. Baekhyun pulls him in the sofa, sneaking in his arms to hide his face in his chest.

“ **Isn’t it obvious?** ”

Asks the wizard, happy to be cuddled. Kyungsoo shrugs as an answer, he moves, making more space for the wizard to lay on him comfortably. Baekhyun looks at him.

“ **I never wanted to leave. I had to leave, but I never wanted to leave you. When we were young, you always protected me when the other kids bullied me. You fought for me and always kindly shared with me all you had.** ” He strokes his cheek. “ **Now it’s my turn to protect you from the other kids. Because I lo-** ”

“ **I love you.** ” Kyungsoo rapidly interrupts him. He wanted to tell him first. It was important to tell him first.

“ **I love you too.** ”

The wizard clings to his neck, giggling as the baker embraces his waist to kiss him.

“ **I wanted to wait for the war to end… But whatever: stay here with me, work with me. Marry me.** ”

“ **Yes, I do.** ”

Kyungsoo kisses him again. That will do. They’ll be happy now. Together.


End file.
